


De Sueños y Espera

by funkyficker, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: De Vampiros y Hackers [13]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Shayla vampira, Universo vampirico, free-form, sintoma de abstinencia, tyrell wellick vampiro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyficker/pseuds/funkyficker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: -- Tengo que ver a Elliot -- Dijo Tyrell a Irving casi en tono de suplica afectado por la falta de intercambio entre ellos,era débil lo sabía.-- Aja,no creo que eso sea posible.-- contesto Irving sin levantar su cabeza de la laptop mientras seguía tecleando una nueva idea para su novela.-- No entiendes,tengo que verlo.-- continuo el vampiro acercándose tratando de captar su atención.





	De Sueños y Espera

**Author's Note:**

> *Sorry por la demora en la actualización,espero continuar aún no me queda claro como va terminara,ha habido muchos cambios en la serie y eso me ha distraido pero igual este fic no va seguir el canon espero terminarlo en 2 o 3 capitulo maximo,si tienen alguna idea comenten por favor ;).
> 
> *Si tambien aman Tyrelliot unanse : https://www.facebook.com/groups/Tyrelliot/   
> ;).

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? La conexión de sangre que había formado con Elliot pedía, _ exigía  _ que volvieran a consumirse mutuamente, el vampiro no deseaba nada más en este mundo que volver a ver a verlo en esta  _ realidad  _ ,si bien los sueños eran un espacio en el que podían encontrarse, no era suficiente,el sueco sentía que no lo veía completamente como si se perdiera algo de Elliot,como si estuviera incompleto, _ fragmentado _ ,era una  _ tontería  _ se decía a sí mismo.

 

No era anormal que la versión del  _ ser _ en los sueños sea distinta a la de la  _ realidad, _ podía tener una apariencia distinta o incluso ni siquiera tener una apariencia en sí,así que si Elliot actuaba extraño no era nada fuera de lo usual.Si era así,entonces ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor en el pecho torturandolo?No venía de él,venía de la conexión entre ellos,algo pasaba con él,algo que no expresaba en sus sueños o cuando intercambiaban códigos.

La Dark Army, era otro tema por el cual preocuparse eran peligrosos,prácticamente lo habían quebrado en el primer interrogatorio que le hicieron y lo más importante,no sabía nada de ellos  _ ¿Cual era su agenda? ¿Por qué los ayudaban? ¿Que ganaban ellos? _ . Tenía que ver a Elliot y replantear todo,lo  _ necesitaba _ .

 

\-- Tengo que ver a Elliot -- Dijo Tyrell a Irving casi en tono de suplica afectado por la falta de intercambio entre ellos,era  _ débil  _ lo sabía.

 

\-- Aja,no creo que eso sea posible.-- contesto Irving sin levantar su cabeza de la laptop mientras seguía tecleando una nueva idea para su novela.

 

\-- No entiendes,tengo que verlo.-- continuo el vampiro acercándose tratando de captar su atención.

 

\-- Eres el más buscado en todo el país tu cara esta hasta en los anuncios de cereales así que salir de aquí no es una opción -- comento dejando el comodo sofa para sacar una cerveza y una botella de Real Blood del refrigerador.

\-- Se que no es lo mismo pero a falta de algo mejor.-- dijo lanzando la botella que el otro tomo de un sólo sorbo amargamente.

  
  


Elliot cada vez se sentía más débil y vacío,no importaba que tanto intentara drogarse simplemente el sentimiento no se iba.

Los sueños hacían que fuera aún peor porque lo calmaba unas horas haciéndole creer que había alguna esperanza a ese  _ vacío  _ que Tyrell estaba ahí con él pero luego despertaba y el dolor en su pecho continuaba en él sonando como un pitido interminable.

Mr.Robot también estaba afectado aunque le tomó más tiempo que su contraparte aceptarlo,después de todo estaban a pocos pasos de lograr la  _ fase 2 _ ,no podía rendirse ahora que estaba más cerca que nunca,sin embargo la conexión lo llamaba,toda su sangre bombeaba en necesidad del otro, _ dolía _ ,no podía concentrarse así. 

 

\-- ¿Elliot? -- dijo Angela sorprendida de ver a su amigo después de semanas y a esas horas de la noche. -- ¿Donde has estado? -- 

\-- Ocupado ¿Esta Shayla? -- contestó observando el lugar en busca de la vampira.

\-- Si,pero primero dime que ha pasado contigo,la ultima vez que supe de ti fue porque Darlene me dijo que estabas en el hospital y desde eso ha pasado casi dos meses,intente comunicarme pero no contestabas ninguna de mis llamadas,mensajes y cuando fui a tu departamento tampoco me recibiste ¿Qué está pasando Elliot? -- 

 

\-- Mucho,pero por ahora necesito que llames … -- Mr.Robot no termino de decir la oración porque la vampira apareció frente a él con su acostumbrado aire relajado.

\-- ¿Que pasa? -- 

\-- Tenemos que hablar … a solas  -- contesto mirando a Angela,quien frunció el ceño entre ofendida y confundida. 

\-- Primero vienes aquí sin ninguna explicación y ahora quieres botarme de mi propia casa -- 

\-- ¿Tu casa? Diras la de Evil Corp que mato tu madre y para la cual estas trabajando ahora -- 

 

\-- Así que es por eso,por eso has estado evitando mis llamadas ¿Vas culparme por tomar el trabajo?¿Es eso? hasta que no digas que está ocurriendo no me muevo de aqui.

 

\-- Es Tyrell ¿Verdad? -- comentó Shayla ahora preocupada acercándose a él -- ¿También lo sientes? ¿El dolor en el pecho? -- 

\-- Si -- contestó Mr.Robot evitando la mirada de la vampira.

\-- Angela ¿Recuerdas que se estaba acabando la Real Blood? -- comentó Shayla acercándose a ella susurrando en su oído derecho con una suave caricia en su cabello -- Por favor -- .

\-- Esto no termina aquí,cuando vuelva quiero una explicación.-- dijo antes de irse.

 

\-- No se exactamente que me esta sucediendo pero lo más seguro es que esto sea por un sintoma de abstinencia de la sangre vampirica que Tyrell me daba. -- 

 

\-- ¿Estás seguro? Porque puedo sentirlo mi creador está sufriendo también ¿Es porque ambos intercambiaban sangre?No me mires así reconocería mi propia sangre en cualquier lugar.-- 

 

\-- Dame tu sangre -- 

 

\-- ¿Que? -- 

 

\-- Lo que has oído niña,dame tu sangre,si es la misma de Tyrell,entonces funcionara y no estare asi -- 

 

\-- No -- respondio Shayla alejándose de él.

 

\-- Oye,no lo entiendes no puedo enfocarme en terminar lo que hemos comenzado y si no lo hago Tyrell no podrá volver … -- 

 

\-- No puedo,la ultima vez que hice eso … Angela casi muere y ...-- 

 

\-- ¿Qué? -- 

 

La pregunta quedó en el aire y Shayla tomo una botella de Real Blood de un solo sorbo mientras se sentaba en el sofa.

 

\-- Le di mi sangre porque era lo único que se me ocurria despues de que estuviera inconsciente con la sangre cayendo en todos lados manchando su hermoso cabello …  _ funciono _ : despertó pero ella continuó tomando más y más hasta que me sentí débil y tome su sangre de nuevo ambas nos consumimos mutuamente,fue … mil veces mejor que cualquier droga que haya consumido jamás.

 

\-- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Tuviste tu final feliz,ella esta bastante bien asi que porque no dejas de perder tiempo y me das lo que quiero -- interrumpió Mr.Robot impaciente y ansioso porque Angela llegue antes de que él consiga lo que vino a buscar.

 

\-- ¿No lo entiendes? Esto,ese tipo de conexión no puede ser dada como si nada,ahora entiendo a Tyrell,la forma que tenia de verte y el dolor en su pecho es por la conexión que ustedes tienen,tienes que encontrarlo -- 

 

\-- No puedo ¿Crees que estaría acá si pudiera hacerlo? Sólo necesito un poco de sangre,bastaría con que lo pongas en un vaso o algo,no tenemos que compartir o nada. -- 

 

\-- No va funcionar --

 

\-- ¿Cómo lo sabes?Sólo hazlo -- 

 

\-- Eres un dolor en el trasero -- comento la vampira rasgando su muñeca con sus colmillos llenando medio vaso con su sangre.

 

Ahí estaba la lucidez y energía que buscaba sin embargo a pesar de sentirse físicamente mejor la imagen del vampiro lo atormentaba en todos lados y no era porque su foto estuviera literalmente en todo Nueva York.

Era su voz,las gradaciones de azul de sus ojos,la inesperada calidez de sus brazos rodeándolo lo que tanto dolía como si parte de su alma se hubiera ido con el vampiro y necesitará verlo para poder recuperarlo.

 

_ Elliot lloraba en un rincón de su cuarto cuando Tyrell lo encontró y abrazo. -- Yo tambien te extraño Elliot --  _

_ Cuando el hacker sintió la presencia del otro abrió los ojos y toco su rostro como si no pudiera creer que estaba ahí junto a él,era demasiado bueno para ser real,lo era.  _

_ \-- Estoy soñando de nuevo ¿Verdad? Esto no es real --  _

_ \-- Si,estamos en un sueño,pero es real,ya te lo he explicado. -- Responde Tyrell acariciando su rostro y secando sus lagrimas con los dedos. _

_ \-- ¿Donde estás? --  _

_ \-- Cerca,muy cerca de donde debería estar,falta muy poco Elliot,pronto nos encontraremos y nos uniremos al Olimpo como Dioses cuando la fase 2 sea completada. --  _

_ \-- La fase 2 háblame sobre eso -- _

_ \-- Oh Elliot porque había de hablarte de algo que maravillosamente diseñaste. _

_ \-- ¿Yo? --  _

_ \-- ¿Qué está pasando? -- pregunto Tyrell viendo como se desvanecía y cortaba como si fuera una proyección fallida. -- ¿Elliot?Elliot -- repetía intentando alcanzarlo. _

_ \-- Tenemos que vernos -- fue lo primero que dijo Mr.Robot ni bien alcanzó la conciencia con el otro mirándolo con una expresión de desolación y pérdida absoluta. _

_ \-- Si … pero tú dijiste … -- contestó Tyrell esta vez acercándose más y besando su rostro como si con ello se asegurará de que no iba a volver a desaparecer como hace unos segundos. _

_ \-- Lo se,pero no funciona,nada funciona -- comento Mr.Robot alejando su rostro con ambas manos para centrarlo frente a él.-- Escúchame,no vuelvas a verme en sueños,haré que nos veamos en estos días,pero no te comuniques conmigo de ninguna otra forma hasta que nos veamos ¿De acuerdo? --  _

_ \-- Pero Elliot los sueños son seguros-- contesto el vampiro contrariado ante lo que el otro le pedía. _

_ \-- Es necesario Tyrell -- dijo Mr.Robot sabiendo que con esa frase las cosas estarian claras para el vampiro. _

_ Tyrell asintio derrotado. _

_ \-- Vamos,no pongas esa cara antes de que lo pienses estaremos juntos para ejecutar el plan --  _

_ \-- Lo se, es sólo que nose cuanto más pueda aguantar en ese sitio sin verte,tocarte,unir nuestras sangres ¿Lo has sentido? El vacío.--  _

_ \-- Si.-- respondió Mr.Robot besandolo,finalmente tocandolo,había pasado mucho desde la última vez,su contraparte siempre estaba llorando y quejándose sobre encontrar al vampiro sin embargo era quien lo veía en sueños a diferencia de él mismo que tenía que conformarse con el intercambio de códigos y una que otra frase que Tyrell le enviaba. _

 


End file.
